Wonder Woman: The Man From Outer Space
by Delphicism
Summary: The first story of my ongoing Wonder Woman series. Diana had not ever expected for someone else to crash land on her home: Themyscira. This time it is and alien craft from a distant world. When two aliens emerge from the craft it is Diana that is placed in the crossfire. Will the Wonder Woman survive?
1. Chapter 1

**The Man from Outer Space (Part One)**

**Written By: Delphicism**

The sounds of explosions rung through the air as the craft came crashing down out of the sky. It had been many years since the last time Diana had seen something like this on Themyscira. The last time it had happened, it had been the first man to have set foot on Themyscira in eons, and that one event had changed her life forever. What could this descending mass of burning metal mean for the Amazons?

Diana traced the crafts trajectory until it fell to the ground. The sound of it crashing louder than the deepest thunder. Diana acted quickly and gathered together a small scouting team consisting of her sisters Artemis, Phillipus, and five others. They quickly mounted their horses and rode out of their small city and down through the wood to the opposite side of the island where the craft had crashed. When they finally reached the edge of the wood and onto the beach they could see the long line of damage created from where the craft had landed, and a short ways down from their position they could see the craft.

The craft was alien in design to anything Diana had seen during her visits to America. Its rectangular frame had been bent and twisted from the crash, and long blackened gashes appeared along its hull. It wasn't huge though, as a matter of fact it wasn't much bigger than the small private planes she had been with Steve in. Diana didn't like not knowing what she was dealing with, but she knew she couldn't remain standing there trying to guess just what this craft was. There could be someone on board that needed help.

"Phillipus, you and I are going down to the craft to check it out." Diana said to the Amazonian to her left, "Artemis, set up a perimeter in case anything happens." The red-headed Amazonian nodded and began ordering the other sisters about while Diana and Phillipus descended down into the small crater that had been created from the ships impact.

"Phillipus see if you can find an opening." Diana directed, as they approached the vessel.

"Yes Princess, be careful Diana. I have a bad feeling about this thing." Phillipus said before going around to the opposite side of the craft. Diana walked up to the machine and ran her fingers along its hull. There was nothing substantially miraculous about it. It seemed to be made of similar materials that men of earth would use, but what she came up upon shortly afterwards suggested that this ship was not from earth. Diana had been all over the world, and sometimes even to other planets, but this language that was printed on the side of the ship she did not recognize. There was no telling what this thing could have been.

"Princess I've found something!" Diana heard Phillipus yell. She immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to the other side. She found Phillipus crouched down next to what looked like a small man in a suit of armor. The armor was elegant and smooth, and the plating on its chest, arms, and legs were not very thick. Whoever this being was, his suit was designed for mobility not to withstand something like a crash. The armored figure's face was obscured by a helmet that covered all of his head. His features were covered up by what looked like tinted glass. Diana tried to see through it, but was unable to do so due to the shade of the tint.

"I've tried to get his helmet off, but I can't find a latch or anything." Phillipus said, and then paused for a moment as if she was pondering what to say next. "Diana, whatever it is, it's not breathing." Diana sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry princess. Sometimes we can't save them all."

"Let's search the ship, perhaps there's someone else in there, or something that can tell us who or what this was." Next to the body had been an opening large enough for one person to crawl through. Diana assumed this was where the armored figured had crawled out of the ship before he met the horrible fate that had befallen him. Once inside Diana stood up and finally got a chance to look around. She was not prepared for what she would find. As she stood in shock, Phillipus came through shortly after, and after seeing what Diana was seeing exclaimed,

"By the Gods!" The ship was littered with bodies of its inhabitants. The majority of which were in armor like the one they had found outside either had their limbs broken or were missing limbs completely. A thick blue liquid ran down the walls which Diana could only surmise as the blood of the victims. "What in Hades happened here? It even looks like one of them was ripped in half." Diana looked over in Phillipus direction and noticed the one she was speaking of. Its upper torso looked like it had been ripped away leaving the armor in twisted jagged edges, and a blue muscular structure falling out from the wound.

"Let's get out of here. Judging by what we're seeing I doubt there were any survivors." Diana said,

"Agreed" Phillipus replied. At that moment when the two were turning to leave they heard the first signs of life since entering the ship. There was a rustle then a low growl, and when they turned around they saw something rising from among the bodies. It looked human, but it was huge. Its skin was a shade of fuchsia and its eyes shined with a florescent green glow. As it stood to its full height, or at least what Diana assumed was its full height, it took up much of the interior. Diana could make out small chunks of armor across its body, hanging from small threads of cloth. A helmet much like the others was on its head except it was twisted and the visor was shattered. Its mouth was exposed just enough for Diana to make out the blue blood dripping from its lips.

"I think we've found what killed everyone." Phillipus said as she drew her sword and took a defensive stance.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Diana said as she prepared herself in case the beast charged, "Back out slowly, perhaps it won't notice us." As soon as she said it, the beast reared its head and roared.

"RUN FOR IT!" Diana shouted and both dove for the hole they had entered. As soon as the made it through, they hit the ground running. The rest of the Amazon's saw them running, and took up formation to prepare them for whatever it was that was chasing them. Diana and Phillipus had almost made it back when the creature finally busted through the hull of the ship. The creature charged, and the amazons retaliated with a volley of spears. Some managed to pierce the creature's skin, but others bounced off. Either way the spears did not slow the creature down.

"Move!" Artemis shouted to them all when the creature was nearly upon them. The Amazon's darted out of the way, as the creature leapt forward. Two of the Amazon's had not been quick enough one fell underneath the creature, her leg breaking instantly as all of the creature's weight was put on top of it. The other was grabbed by creature's massive hands.

"Artesia! Let her go you bastard!" Artemis shouted as she threw another spear at the creatures head. This only angered the creature further, and Artesia who had been attempting to fight back by stabbing the creature's arm with her sword suddenly let out an earsplitting scream as the creature's muscles flexed crushing her insides and breaking her ribs and spine. Blood began to drain from Artesia's lips muffling her scream, causing her to gurgle as she started to drown in her own blood. The Amazons could only look on in horror at what happened next. The creature grabbed Artesia with both hands tearing her torso away from her legs, and threw what remained of Artesia straight at Artemis. Who in shock of what she had just seen was not quick enough to move out of the way and was knocked off her horse and to the ground.

The Amazon who had been crippled by the beast still lay at his feet mostly forgotten. Diana had to get close to save her, because if she left her there she would surely die, and Diana wasn't going to lose another sister to this monster.

"Keep him occupied while I get close. I'm going after Rebekah." Diana commanded. Diana ran towards Rebekah as the Amazons began to circle and charge the monster. What happened next happened so fast, that even Diana with all her training could not have stopped it. The monster had not been slow, and in her desperation to save another sister she forgot to account for the creature's speed. She had only been a few feet away from Rebekah when suddenly the world began to swirl and the breath was knocked from her very lungs. Pain seared across her back as she was slammed into the beach with such force that only Superman himself had ever come close to performing such a feat. Her ears began to ring, and her head echoed pain as she felt the creatures fist slam into her face twice and sandwich it against the ground with each blow. She couldn't hear anything, and she could taste the blood in her mouth. She couldn't see out of her right eye for it had swollen shut, and it burned with a sheer ferocity. Out of her left eye she could make out the beast through the tears that filled it.

She saw its arm rise again, as if it were in slow motion. The monsters eyes glowed like the fires of hades. It was the end. Diana of Themyscira, the Wonder Woman, had failed. She would not close her eyes to death though. She wanted to look the bastard right in the eyes as it dealt the final blow. She waited, and waited, and waited. She waited for what felt like an eternity, even though in reality it was only a few seconds. As her sight began to clear she could see the creature was struggling. Something was holding it back, but she could only make out its shadow. Suddenly the shadow moved, and even over the ringing in her ears Diana could hear the beast's painful roars, as it backed away. She felt someone grab her hand and lift her up onto her feet. She was dizzy, but after a few seconds her vision started to clear. What she came face to face with as soon as she finally regained focus was something she did not expect to see. It was the dead armored man, though now clearly not dead.

Diana stared into the dark visor as whatever it was behind it stared back at her. Her shock was broken when the armored man shook her, and pointed to her lasso. He then made motions pointing toward the monster that was still reeling in pain from a broken arm that Diana assumed this armored being was responsible for. It made a motion moving its arms around its head and then pulling both arms down like it was trying to tighten something. Diana understood what the armored figure wanted, and took her lasso from her belt and nodded. The figure took his fist and slammed it into his open left hand, and turned running straight toward the beast.

Diana readied her lasso, and looked up waiting for the right moment to assist the armored figure. The enraged beast was still fast, despite its one broken limb. Except now it would clumsily strike, but its sheer strength forced the armored figure to use all it had to stop its blows. He managed to dodge one blow, and unleashed a barrage of punches into the creature's abdomen, causing it to double over. He landed three more punches on the head disorienting it, and causing it to stumble. That was when Diana saw her opening. She unleashed her lasso roping the hulking beast around the neck. Using what strength she possessed, Diana dug her feet in and pulled. The giant beast fell to the ground, where it lay still just long enough for the armored figure to make its move.

What the armored figure did next Diana could not stop, in truth she didn't really want to. There was always that struggle within her that life is sacred no matter what the form, and then there was her mindset of a warrior who set out to destroy her enemies. She did not revel in the moment though when the armored figure raised its arm above its head then brought it crashing down through the back of the beast's skull. The beast roared in pain. It struggled to take control again, but it was too late. The armored figured pulled its arm free holding in its hand a metallic device stained with the blue blood that Diana had seen enough of for one day.

The beast calmed and its arms let loose small quivers. A gurgle erupted from its throat. Then the armored figure reached down, grabbed the beast by both sides of its head and twisted, breaking the creature's neck with a sickening crack. Finally the beast ceased its movement. It was finally over. The monster was dead.

Diana was suddenly overcome with exhaustion, and fell to her knees. She took her first deep breath since the struggle for survival had begun. She saw her sisters, who had since backed off since the armored figure took to the field, run to tend to the wounded. She heard footsteps running, and then suddenly Phillipus was by her side.

"Your highness, are you wounded!" Phillipus said frantically, "Tell me are you injured. Speak to me Diana."

"I'm fine Phillipus." Diana managed to say through exasperated breaths. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a hint of gold. It was her lasso. In her exhaustion she had dropped the rope, and now before her stood the armored figured holding the very lasso, bundled together neatly. The lasso which no man should have been able to touch was being handed back to her by whoever this being was that had saved her and her sisters. Diana took the rope and stood to her feet.

"You have my thanks on behalf of myself, and the rest of the Amazons. Without your assistance we all would have surely perished."

"We could have taken it." Artemis spat having had walked up on the spectacle. Diana turned and gave her a glare, and Artemis simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. Artemis pride always had to make itself known.

"Despite what my sister says, we are in debt to you. What is your name?" Diana asked, but the armored figure only turned its head sideways. Diana could see now that the figured did not know what she was saying. She wasn't going to get anything from whoever this was. Then she remembered how they had communicated earlier with hand signals. She held her hand to her chest and said her name: "Diana. I am Diana. Diana." Then she took her hand and touched the armored figures chest plate. This time though her hair seemed to stand on end and an electric shock ran through her entire system. The pain was insurmountable. She could not stop herself from screaming due to the agony she felt. Then she began to see visions, of a world far beyond any she had ever been to.

She saw suffering and death. She saw a war torn civilization, and a battlefield filled with soldiers like the armored figure before her. She saw a courtroom and shackles. She saw a roaring crowd, as a shackled figure walked through a long brightly lit corridor. They were chanting in a language that Diana could not understand. She saw armed guards, and then she saw blackness. The pain ceased, and Diana fell forward, but the armored figure caught her, and steadied her. That was when she saw his face.

During her vision the armored figure had seemed to have removed his helmet. She saw a man's face. There was nothing remarkable about him. He looked like any other man with brown hair and pale skin. The only thing that stood out was his eyes. They were a florescent violet and glowed much like the beast's had, but instead of menacing and vicious these seemed to gentle, but at the same time distant and cold the longer you looked into them. Then the armored man spoke for the first time in a stern voice saying:

"I, Xyber."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The swelling had finally started to go down, and her jaw only retained a fraction of its soreness. The alien being known as Xyber had returned with them to the city and for a time remained in the temple where he was kept under guard by order of Diana's mother, the Queen. Since then Diana had managed to acquire a room for their guest.

After her first contact with Xyber she was curious to learn more about him, but she had been unable to speak with him. When she had seen the visions a part of her own psyche had rubbed off on him, allowing him to speak some conversational English. After the battle, and a short period of rest Diana was called away by Batman to join with the Justice League on a mission. Everyone in the league was curious about what had happened to her face, and Diana was reluctant to tell the story. Not because she wished to keep information about Xyber hidden, but because for an Amazon being dealt such an insulting lingering injury such as a black eye was a bit embarrassing. It gave the bad guys – and some of the good – too much to talk about in her opinion.

She had only told one leaguer about Xyber. Superman, being a kryptonian, was the only one she really trusted to help her deal with the situation. She could have asked Hal, but something didn't bode well with her about that. He was a good man, but he tended to jump into action a little faster than anyone else. Kal might be able to advise her a little better, and perhaps even help her if things with Xyber got out of hand.

Now Diana had returned to her home on Themyscira, and took a long soak in her bath to relax. She was to meet with Xyber soon, so she dressed in more casual attire than her usual battle cuirass. She wore a casual Amazonian designed white dress that she loved to wear during her times of reprieve, and held her hair back with one of her favorite clips. During her absence those who had been guarding his room said that he had not bothered anyone during her absence, and he only had left his room to visit the library a couple of times, each time returning with a large stack of books. Diana was curious as to what he had been doing, but she also wanted to ask him about the visions she had. Why had he been in shackles?

When she finished fixing her herself up and felt that she was presentable, she stood from her vanity and left her room. It was later at night, and the long corridor was lit by a by torches and the moonlight that shined in through the large windows built into the side of the structure.

She reached the room that Xyber rested in. It was flanked by two guards.

"Good evening, Princess. Can we assist you?" One of the guards said.

"I would like to speak with our guest alone."

"Of course Princess Diana." The guard opened the door, and Diana entered. It was a standard guest room with a simple bed and a bath. There was also a balcony that looked out across Themyscira. Xyber was seated at a small table that had been piled high with books.

"Hello Princess Diana." Xyber said not looking up from his book, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

"I haven't had a chance to speak to you since that day on the beach." Diana said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, "I had a few questions for you if you don't mind answering."

"Sure." Xyber replied, but he did not turn around. Diana was a little annoyed by this and preferred looking in the eyes of those she was speaking too, and not their backs.

"Would you mind turning around so I can see you face. It's rude to have your back to someone when you're speaking with them." Diana said matter of factly. Xyber closed his book, and stood from his chair. When he turned to face her she finally got a good look at the man who had saved her life on the beach. He was handsome at least by her standards. Fair features, His hair was somewhat tangled and knotted, and it was long enough that it fell at the base of his neck. His glowing violet eyes though spoke of intimidation. Not of him, but for whoever looked into them. Diana thought that if he cleaned up a little he could be a very handsome man, yet his facial expression spoke of weariness and trepidation.

Diana noticed as well that his armor had changed. Though still elegant in appearance, some parts of it were missing. The hands and biceps were exposed as well as part of the thigh on both legs. A translucent cape had extended from the armor shoulders and draped across Xyber's back. It was so clear that Diana questioned if it was really there.

"I see you've changed your armor. Are you able to retract it?"

"Yes." Xyber answered looking her straight in the eye, "The…armor, you speak of is actually a…synthetic…I think that's the right word, covering that adapts to our situation. What you see now is a state of dress that one would take in the presence of a leader. My armor seems to have recognized your position of royalty."

"Are you able to completely remove it? Like retract it completely?" Diana asked. She had not given any real thought of what she was asking.

"That…that would be ill advised. I have read many of your books. Are you saying you wish to mate with me?" Diana suddenly turned a bright red. She had underestimated just how much Xyber had learned in his absence.

"No! No! I'm not saying that at all. As a matter of fact let's change the subject."

"Of course, I'm sorry if I have caused you some sort of distress."

"It's not your fault. Just sometimes I speak before I think when I'm curious about something."

"I understand, besides I could not mate with you anyway. You see, I am promised to another, and it is a bond that I will honor for as long as I remain alive." For a split second Diana caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a smile or at least a flicker in Xyber's stern expression. She could tell that whoever it was, he was deeply in love with them.

"They sound lucky to have such affection from you. Anyway, getting around to what I was going to ask. When I touched you on the beach I had visions. I think they were of you. You were in shackles, and surrounded by a crowd chanting something. Did you commit some sort of crime?"

"Execute him." Xyber said. Diana did not think his expression could grow any grimmer, but as soon as those words escaped his lips she seen just how wrong such thoughts were. "They were calling for my execution. The ship that you found me in was a prisoner execution vessel. We were heading for your systems sun where we would have been consumed." Diana was a little shocked to hear this, and suddenly was a bit on her guard. She didn't like the idea of being unarmed while near a prisoner, regardless if he was an earthling or not.

"What…what were they executing you for?" Diana asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"After reading your books, I have learned many curious things. You earthlings have many words that carry the same meaning. I suppose you humans would call my ever so treasonous act: libel."

"Libel!?" Diana was once again shocked. She had never heard of such a harsh punishment for the crime about lying in print. It was so ridiculous that it couldn't be true. "If you expect me to believe they were trying to execute you for libel, you must think me a fool."

"Do not assume you know what is common in Xandarian culture."

"Xandarian Culture?" Diana paused, figuring that had something to do with where he was from. "What is that?"

"I come from the planet Xandar, or at least that's where I was born. The Xandarian have colonized on many worlds. We are a warrior race much like you and your Amazons; however, I envy your…dedication to peace. To a Xandarian to die young on the battlefield is the greatest of honor, but back to the matter of my verdict being execution for the treasonous crime of libel. Rarely does one speak out against what a commander does, and I had done just that. I accused a general of sabotaging the equipment of the soldiers under his command for currency and other lavish luxuries, and for trading our own men and women into slavery. I accused him of selling them straight from their beds in the med camps and we were all meant to believe they had simply perished in the night. I called him out for this, but I had no proof. I was seen as a joke, and immediately dealt with. They accused me of treason, and I had nothing to give credit to my name."

"Did you lie about your commander?" Diana asked. Xyber paused for a moment then he let go of a small sigh.

"I did not like the General, and my information came from a source that I had believed to be valid. It would seem I was wrong. When the verdict was given, the sentence was to have my flesh melted from my very bones by the burning flames of a star, I was a broken man. I had no reason left to fight. So I accepted my fate."

"And then you crashed here." Diana said, bringing Xyber's story into full circle. Xyber simply nodded in reply.

"So what now?"

"Remember how I said for a Xandarian to die young on the battlefield was a great honor?" Xyber asked, and Diana nodded. "I never…" Xyber paused, once again seeming to be searching for his words, "believed that. I had been given such a lowly ranking of Chronicler, and since it is only my duty to report on the facts and statistics of our battles I ran into very little resistance in the way of combat. A Chronicler is the one service that has the longest life expectancy. As a result any chronicler is looked down upon, their service being considered by most to be a mark of shame. Most despise the position. I embraced it, and fought against the idea. I discovered in time that life brought knowledge and experiences than cannot be appreciated by the short lived. I discovered that in death, there is only death. So as you can imagine, I never had much flair for the valiant death. Until I ended up here in the pleasure of your company, I knew my life was over. I see this as a second chance at life, and I intend to take full advantage of it."

Diana smiled. Xyber was clearly to her an individual who deserved what he desired most. A second chance at life, for when he saved her from the monster on the beach, he had given her a second chance.

"Listen, I have some connections, and I might be able to find you a place here. Maybe not on Themyscira, but most definitely somewhere on Earth." Diana offered.

"I would highly appreciate that princess." Xyber replied not hesitating for a single moment.

"Great, I'll find out something as soon as I can. Also, it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired. Perhaps we can talk again sometime soon?"

"I would like that." He replied with the first smile that she had ever seen escape from the alien man's lips. Diana smiled back and stood to leave. As she was walking out the door a thought occurred to her.

"Oh Xyber," Diana called to him, and the alien man turned to face her, "You said you were promised to another. Do you think you would ever get to see her again?" Xyber's face suddenly shifted to a frown.

"My Xal, or fiancé as you would say, is a true Xandarian. Since her promised one was convicted of treason against his clan protocol would dictate that she be executed as well." Xandar's answer had stunned Diana. She didn't have a clue what to say. There was nothing she could say to comfort such a wound.

"Xyber, I…I am so sorry."

"Do not worry, Princess Diana. My Xal was a true Xandarian. She would not have gone down without a fight. In dying young she will be honored amongst those in her clan." Xyber spoke with a solemn tone. Diana could easily tell that he had struggled to say those last few words. His culture would not allow him to feel loss. Diana couldn't help, but feel the deepest sorrow. "Forgive me Princess, but as you said I am tired, and I would like to rest."

"Of course." Diana said softly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Princess, your company is appreciated." Xyber said. Diana gave a small smile and exited the room. As she walked back to her room, she could not help feeling overcome with dread. Even the moonlight, which was normally beautiful in the way it shined against Amazonian architecture, gave her no since of peace. Her sprit was troubled for Xyber, who she knew she would never be able to truly repay for saving her life that day on the beach. Xyber would forever be at war in his mind and heart. She would never be able to bring him peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"Absolutely Not!" Batman said coldly. His voice echoed out through the main chamber of the Watchtower. Diana sat across from the round table taking the brunt of Batman's harsh tone. She had just opened up to the league about what had happened on Themyscira. The report she delivered contained details on the ship, the monster that had attacked them, and the alien being named Xyber. She relayed the information that Xyber had confessed to her the night prior, and his desires to become a new citizen of Earth. She had suggested to the league that his skills could be of use to them, if he were allowed to work with the Justice League while remaining under close supervision. Judging by the looks Diana was receiving from around the room, the majority was not in her favor.

"Don't take this the wrong way Diana." Superman added, "We understand that this Xandarian saved your life, and that you wish to repay him, but you said yourself in your report that he admits to being a fugitive."

"He was arrested for writing a false report Kal, and his own people tried to execute him for it. Does that not seem unfair to you?" Diana asked

"Diana, you know very well that not every culture throughout the galaxy sees things as we do."

"That's right, and if he disregards the laws of his own world, who's to say he would be willing to obey ours." Hawkman said sitting to the right of Diana in between Black Canary and Aquaman. He had his arms crossed as he glared at Diana. The two of them had rarely ever agreed on anything.

"I've encountered Xandarian's before." Hal Jordan pitched in. "They are extremely dangerous, territorial, and hostile to anyone that threatens them. I saw one take down three Green Lantern's single handedly once; however, they place do place a very high value on honor. A liar is looked down upon within the clans, so it makes since that Xyber was given a death sentence for Libel, especially if it was against one of their leaders. Leadership within the Xandarians is only given to those who is considered to be the most honorable amongst the clans. I don't know about Xyber though."

"He has been on Themyscira for the past week, and he has done no harm to my sisters."

"I understand that Diana, and I'm sure that to you he is a really swell guy, but you're asking us to just open our arms to one of the most dangerous soldiers in the entire galaxy. You should also know princess that the Xandarians are a very strict people. What they say they do. There is a saying amongst them that says: Once honor is lost it cannot be regained."

"Bullshit!" Barda spat as slammed her fist onto the table, "If that were true Lantern then I would have no place at this table!"

"Relax Barda. No one is questioning your honor here." Aquaman said, and motioned his hand for Barda to sit back and calm herself. "I do agree with Barda though. I understand our caution in this matter, but as Wonder Woman has said he's been on our planet for a week already. In that time he has saved the Amazons from a rampaging monster, and lived amongst them in peace when he could have attacked them at any time he wished. Perhaps we should give him a chance."

"I second that notion." Black Canary added. Diana smiled and nodded at both of them.

"Zatanna, J'onn. Do either of you have anything to say on this?" Superman said turning to face the Martian Manhunter and the Mistress of Magic who sat to his left.

"I…I think maybe we should give him a chance. I mean it's like Aquaman said. He could have turned on Diana at any time, yet he didn't. I think he deserves the second chance that the Xandarians could not give him." Zatanna added. Zatanna was the newest member of the League. Her father had died not too long ago right before her eyes, and it had been left to her to take over her father's position in the League. Diana was grateful to have the young girl's support. In the meantime the Martian Manhunter sat silent, touching his index and middle finger to his temple. He always did this when he was trying to reach out telepathically.

"J'onn?" Superman said trying to reach out to the Manhunter in an attempt to get anything from him. After a moment the Martian Manhunter looked up.

"I tried to reach out and touch his mind." The Manhunter said, "I am unable to read his mind though. There seems to be some resistance there. It would seem Xyber possesses some telepathic abilities of his own. To what extent though I am uncertain, just as I am uncertain of his intentions. It is the first time I have ever encountered a being such as he."

"It would make sense that he could have telepathic abilities." Diana piqued in, "The first time we met, I had visions after touching him."

"A telepathic imprint. I am sorry Diana, I understand your desire to help him, but please understand there many uncertainties surrounding him. I don't think it would be wise to allow him into the League or access to any of our information databases. I also believe we should observe him for some time, until we are certain that his intentions are pure."

"That's your solution J'onn. To treat him as a prisoner!" Diana growled, "I figured with what you went through with the US government, that sort of scrutiny would be the last thing you would ever suggest."

"Enough!" Batman butted in. "It seems we are split on the matter.

"I agree with J'onn Diana. We should keep a close eye on him, and limit what access he has to Earth. Our job first and foremost as members of the Justice League is to protect the citizens of Earth." Superman added

"Clark, you of all people should know that I know that. If I felt Xyber was any harm to the citizens of earth do you think I would have even brought this up?" Diana replied. Superman could only look away, unable to answer.

"We will put it to a vote then." Batman declared, "Those against Xyber joining the league." Batman, Hawkman, Hal Jordan, Big Barda, Superman, and Martian Manhunter, raised their hands. Diana was stunned.

"Barda, I thought you were with me on this?" Diana asked.

"I simply disagreed with the Xandarian's statement about honor. This Xyber though is a potential threat to myself and the league. I would consider myself a fool if I ignored that fact." Barda said as he glared at Diana for having dared question her.

"So that how it is then." Diana said, "I thought better of the League than this, and thought my word meant something within this circle. I will accept your judgment though. Xyber will remain on Themyscira until further notice." Diana stood from her seat, and prepared to leave.

"Ah hell," Hal Jordan groaned, "I change my vote."

"And why do you do that Green Lantern?" Batman asked.

"Well since you asked so nicely bats I'll tell you. First off, I don't like having a woman pissed off at me, and Diana is one of the last women I want to piss off. Secondly, the fact is that he did go out of his way to save Diana's life when he could have just continued to play dead by that ship. If we keep a close eye on him, and limit his access to League resources then I see no reason why we shouldn't give him a chance." Diana raised an eyebrow, and scrunched her face. She was slightly annoyed by Hal Jordan's reasons, but never the less thankful for his support.

"Thank you, Green Lantern."

"Oh don't thank me just yet sister." Hal interrupted, "I'm going to the Xandarian Aristocracy as soon as I get a chance to find out more about this guy. If I find anything that suggests he's a threat to Earth, you can bet I'll hand him back over to the Xandarians in a heartbeat."

"That makes us dead even." Batman informed, "One of us is going to have to make a decision."

"I will" Superman said, "I change my vote as well. I agree with Hal that if we take the proper precautions then we should be safe. If everything works out, we may have found ourselves a powerful new ally."

"Then it's decided." Said Batman, "Xyber is granted Honorary League status."

* * *

Diana waited for Xyber at the base of the staircase that lead up to the roof of the Themyscirian embassy. They had spent yesterday, preparing to move him to his more permanent residence at the embassy. It took longer than expected, because a few of her sisters were sad to see him go. Some of the younger girls had become entranced by the mystique surrounding Xyber, and were upset that they might never get to learn anything about the Alien Warrior who had killed the evil monster. Also apparently the Amazons that had been guarding him took to him for after Diana had left to have her meet with the League; Xyber had come out of his room to speak with them. Diana had enquired him of what they had talked about, but Xyber said that actually the girls had done most of the talking. When she asked the girls they simply said he was a very good listener, and very kind.

Kindness, another thing that Diana had not expected out of a warrior of his description. According to everything she had heard since Xyber arrived was that Xandarian's were supposed to be ruthless warmongers. With each passing day though, Xyber seemed more and more like a pacifist than a warrior.

Finally, Diana saw him coming up the hallway towards her. His synthetic body armor had once again taken on the shape it did on the night they had spoken about his conviction. It was a rather elegant thing to wear for such an unofficial meeting. Diana herself had only donned her uniform. It was sort of customary for her to wear the uniform while at the embassy anyway.

"Good Afternoon, Xyber."

"Good Afternoon, your grace. Oh and if you would like to know I have come up with an earthly pseudonym. I believe it rolls off the Earthling tongue a little better."

"Oh, well what is it."

"Zander Kaine."

"Zander Kaine? Where did you come up with that?"

"Actually I made it up your grace."

"Oh, so you're the creative type. Perhaps you might be able to put that creativity to good use someday."

"I would sure hope so Princess. Oh, and once again. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do. Now come along, the League wants to meet you." Diana said as she turned and started up the staircase, and Xyber followed close behind.

"I hope you don't plan to wear your armor like that during missions. Either you'll draw too much attention to us, or you'll make me look like I don't know how to put on a show." Diana said with a jesting tone.

"Oh." Xyber paused, somewhat taken aback, "I didn't mean any offense. Like said the armor adapts the situation at hand. This time it senses a matter of importance and discussion that needs to be dealt with." That last remark piqued Diana's interest.

"It senses? You mean the armor has a mind of its own?" Diana asked.

"Well sort of. It's more like a secondary databank neurally connected to my brain. While higher brain function, and complex thought is left up to me, the armor access the instinctual part of my mind, and thus acts accordingly; however, if you would like I could pursued it to take a different appearance."

"No you don't have to do that, and I was only joking earlier about you making me look bad. I was just trying to make small talk."

"Ah I see." Xyber replied, and the two continued up the stairs. When they exited out onto the roof Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Big Barda, and Green Lantern were all waiting for them. Diana stepped forward greeting them.

"Hello everyone," Diana said, and then waved Xyber forward. "This is Xyber."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours." Superman said holding out his arms in a gesture of greeting, "Sadly we all couldn't make it here. Batman is preoccupied elsewhere, and Hawkman…well, he just decided not to come along."

"You'll meet them soon enough." Diana said, "Trust me, you'll have a lot of fun with them." Diana placed a great deal of emphasis on "a lot". She had hoped Xyber had caught her sarcasm. It would prepare him for what was to come in working with the league.

"Anyway, you'll be working with the League from now on. You come highly recommended by Diana, but being a new recruit you're access to League resources will be limited, and on missions you are to be accompanied at all times."

"I understand." Xyber answered. At that Green Lantern stepped forward, and up to Xyber where they were standing face to face. "Ah, a Green Lantern. I have heard stories of your people amongst my clan. They say you are an honorable group, if only a bit weak…" Xyber stopped suddenly realizing what he was saying. Barda and Zatanna had suddenly taken to laughing. Even Diana let go a quick snort. Hal however, was not amused. "I am so terribly sorry that was extremely rude of me wasn't it?"

"Whatever kid." Hal snapped, "Just stay still." Hal held up his arm and a bright green light erupted from the ring on his finger. The light scanned across Xyber's body, and then suddenly vanished. "The ring has registered you vital stats. It will come in handy when I do my investigation while visiting your clan."

"I would not advise that Green Lantern. My people are in a very dark place right now." Xyber said, "I am dead them anyway. It would be best if I remained so."

"Yeah, yeah, I know about your whole trial and stuff. I'm just going to see how much trouble you might be to Earth, because for your information I take her safety very seriously." Hal spat, and backed away. "Now if you all will excuse me I have work to do." The green light covered Hal's body and he began to lift up into the air. "Adios" he said before shooting off into the atmosphere and out of sight.

"Well that went well." Aquaman said, looking up at Hal's trajectory as he walked toward Xyber. "It's good to have you with us." Aquaman stretched his hand forward for Xyber to shake. Xyber paused for a second not quite familiar with the custom, but eventually he grasped Aquaman's hand and shook. "I hope we get to work together sometime soon, but in the meantime I must return to Atlantis."

"It is good Aquaman, I look forward to working with you as well." Xyber replied. Aquaman smiled and said his farewells before leaping away, and towards the ocean. One by one the others came up, greeted him, and flew away. Superman had been very sincere, while J'onn and Barda only greeted him with the most common of courtesy they could muster. Zatanna, had been a little more excited with her greeting, and actually stayed to speak with Xyber a little while.

As Diana looked on she could not help, but smile. She had succeed, and managed to give a friend the second chance that he so desired. It felt good to be able to help a friend and need.

Eventually, Zatanna said her goodbyes as well and disappeared with the phrase: "Emoh". The stars had begun to break through the skyline, making their first shine of the evening. Diana started to leave, but she noticed something that was different about Xyber. He remained glued to the spot, and was staring up at the sky. It took her a while to realize it, but he was starring in the direction that Hal had left earlier. His face was grim and his eyes squinted as if he were trying to see something far off.

Suddenly there was a loud growl and Diana saw Xyber's synthetic armor shift for the first time. The cape retracted, and his helmet grew from his shoulders to encase his head. The chest grew broader, and developed pauldrons that covered his shoulders. The armbands grew into gauntlets, covering his hands and sharpening his fingertips into razor sharp points. His legs became encased in greaves, and knee high boots. Diana was shocked. This version of his armor was not like the light plated stuff she had first seen him in on the beach, but what he wore now was something frightening to behold. It was like something an Amazonian would wear when she was going to war.

"Zander?" Diana said trying to use his self-given name to reach out to him. "What happened to your armor is something wrong?" Xyber's concentration broke and he shook his head to loosen the tenseness in his body. He looked down and his hands, and inspected them.

"I am sorry Princess. I didn't mean to frighten you. As I said my armor acts on instinct. I must be honest though and saying that I fear for the Green Lantern. In my dealings with my clan leadership it has made me…resentful." Xyber said.

"Don't worry too much about Hal. He says he's dealt with Xandarian's before, and that there is treaty between the Guardians of the Universe and your people." Diana said trying to reassure him. To be honest though, Xyber's reaction had worried her. She felt like she should inform Hal of this development as soon as possible. She also began to worry a little about Xyber. What if Batman and the other leaguers had been right. What if he was dangerous?

Diana saw Xyber's chest move has he took a deep breath, and his muscles relax. Then as if it was nothing the armor retracted returning to the form it had only been in moments ago.

"Princess, if you can please tell your Green Lantern friend to be careful." Xyber said with the most serious look Diana had ever seen the man muster, "Even though, I was convicted of treason for lying about my commander, I still do believe my claims to be of the most absolute truth. Also if I know my commander, he will not take to kindly to learning that I am still alive. I fear for your friend." Xyber reached up and touched Diana on the shoulder, and gripped. For some reason she remembered doing a similar motion when she had attempted to reassure her one of her sisters who had lost morale and became too terrified to move during a battle. A moment later, Xyber let her shoulder go, walked away, and began descending the staircase back into the embassy. Once before where Diana had felt hope, she now felt fear and dread. She took one last look up at the sky where Hal had disappeared earlier. In that moment she decided to follow Xyber's advice, and began praying that her newfound friend was wrong.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Sector 2568, Weeks Later…_**

Hal Jordan had been flying through space for quite some time. He had found out on Oa that Xyber was from the Undal Clan, a Nomadic tribe of Xandarians that lived in a large warship surrounded by an even larger and vast fleet. Several hundred years ago The Green Lantern Corps had went to war with the Xandarians several centuries ago. A lot of lives were lost, but when the Planet Mogo emerged as a Green Lantern the tides were turned in the Lantern's favor. The Xandarians surrendered and a treaty was established. The Undal Clan was the descendants of those who had not participated in the forefront of the war; however, they were still responsible for the deaths of many Lanterns.

As Hal approached the Alare-Rael, the flagship of the Undal Clan Fleet, he began making the appropriate precautions. First and for most, the charge on his ring: 93% good. Then he began to attempt to make contact with the bridge. He held up his ring and a construct began to form on the left side of his head in the shape of a headset.

"Alare-Rael, this is Green Lantern Hal Jordan of sector 2814. I request permission to board your vessel." He waited for a time, but eventually someone did respond.

"You are out of your sector Green Lantern. What business do you have with Clan Undal?"

"I wish to speak with you Clan Leader: Agar Xumac. I have come to discuss matters involving a former prisoner of yours. A Xandarian. Goes by the name of Xyber." Once again there was a long pause over the line. Suddenly the bay doors of the Alare-Rael, and a deep gruff voice responded over the line.

"You may board my vessel Green Lantern. I will meet with you shortly." The voice said. Hal assumed that must have been the Undal Leader Agar Xumac that he heard over the line. Hal took off for the opening that had begun to appear on the bottom the Alare-Rael. Hal had to admit the ship was pretty impressive. It had to be at least five miles long. Hal felt tiny near most ships, but right now he felt microscopic, and the firepower they were carrying? One blast from those Yuatta XX Disparator cannons could decimate an entire city. No wonder the Lantern corps had such difficulty dealing with them all those years ago. When Hal entered the ship he was once again marveled by how impressive the Alare-Rael was. This was just a hangar bay, and you could fit the Empire State building in here and still have room. The Xandarians themselves worked around their fighters and other equipment. Each wearing the synthetic armor that Xandarians were known for. None even bothered to look at him. Xandarians did not see Green Lanterns as a threat, they only feared Mogo. Mogo had wiped out so many of them that the Xandarians for a time disappeared from the universe.

A large figure started to approach. Xandarians typically were on average the same size as humans, but this guy had to be at least eight foot tall.

"You must be Agar Xumac?" Hal asked.

"I am," Xumac replied growling, "What information do you possess about the traitor?"

"The prison ship that you sent flying towards our sun had an accident and ended up crashing on my home planet. Xyber was the only survivor."

"He is a liar, and attempted to overthrow my command. He caused dissention amongst my people! You should have killed him Lantern." Xumac growled.

"It doesn't work that way. Besides he's gained the favor of one of my friends back home."

"Then your friend is a fool to believe his claims."

"Look I would like to take your word for it, and honestly I'm about ready to. Still it would be best if I had a look at anything you have on the guy. "

"Of course, Right the way Lantern." Xumac stood aside, and motioned Hal to walk with him. They exited the hangar, and entered into a long corridor. After a quick lift ride, and a couple turns down some hallways they came to a large door. When they walked through Hal could tell that they had entered some sort of archive. There were consoles everywhere each displaying different times of Xandarian history.

A young Xandarian woman approached them

"Go fetch the Lantern the information you have on Ka Xyber Ze Undal." The woman nodded and disappeared as soon as she had come, never once saying a single word.

"She not speak much?" Hal asked.

"Ada, Is amongst the brightest of the Undal. She only speaks when she needs to." Ada returned shortly with a bright glowing cube that levitated in between her palms.

"Touch the Data core. You will find the answers you seek." For some reason Hal wasn't too sure. More often than not small packages were more trouble than they were worth. Still it was just information what harm could it be. Hal touched the sides of the Data core, and that's when he saw it.

Agar Xumac was meeting with another Xandarian. Packages were being exchanged. Xandarians stripped of their armor were being carried away in chains. Data streams of the phrase "Corruption in the Aristocracy" appeared Xyber was confronting Agar Xumac in his chambers. Words were exchanged. Agar Xumac grabbed his weapon, a large spear, and cast the first blow. Xyber fought. He was defeated, and placed in chains. His armor stripped from him. There was a young Xandarian woman brought before him. She was threatened and beaten. Xyber pleaded guilty to treason. He was carried away, and loaded on the execution ship.

Suddenly Hal's vision cleared, and he knew immediately that he was in grave danger, but it was already too late. He had not even felt it as the dagger pierced his chest. He started to grow cold, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

He looked down, to see the Xandarian girl holding the dagger, her armor fully engaged.

"You bitch." Hal coughed, blood pouring from his lips.

"You die now, Lantern." She declared softly and raised the dagger once again to strike. Hal reacted quickly and used an energy blast from his ring to send her flying across the room.

Hal could still sense that Agar Xumac was still behind him. He turned to blast him as well, but before he could Xumac caught his ring arm in mid thrust. His armor shifted around his hand and within an instant all the bones in Hal's and were crushed.

Hal screamed. The pain was immense, and he fell to his knees. He needed to contact Oa.

"Help, SOS, Lanter….AAAUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Xumac had taken his ring directly from his hand, removing Hal's finger in the process. Xumac held the ring in his hand. The ring was trying desperately to escape and return to its bearer, but the Xandarians grip was far too strong, and the ring bounced harmlessly in his palm.

Hal was crumpled to the ground while holding the bleeding wound. His Green Lantern uniform began to slowly disappear.

"You bastard." Hal coughed, blood dripping from his lips, "Xyber was telling the truth."

"Yes he was, Lantern. He retained his honor. He sacrificed himself for his people and his bride. Sacrifice gets you nowhere though Lantern, only progress brings success."

"By selling your own people! Your people have always frowned on slavery, if they were aware of this!"

"They are." Xumac interrupted.

"It might have been I that suggested it too them, but it was they who agreed."

"But…But why?"

"That, Green Lantern, I am afraid you will never know." Xumac nodded, and suddenly there was a sharp quick pain at the center of his neck. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. Things began to grow dark, and suddenly there was nothing.

* * *

Ada walked up to her father. The corpse of the dead Lantern lay at their feet. His blood staining the floor.

"The weapon you gave me worked well father."

"Yes Ada, I see that."

"What of the ring father. Will you destroy it?"

"No, if I destroy it other Lanterns will come running. The must never know that one of their own died here." Xumac held the hand which contained the ring up to his mouth and let loose a guttural sound that Ada had never heard from her father's lips before. There was a bright glow within his hand. Xumac pulled his hand away and opened it. The ring floated there not daring to fight back.

"Separated from Ring Host… Searching…located…Sector 2814…Location: Earth" The ring flew off down out of the archives and down the halls of the Alare-Rael. Within a few short seconds the ring had already disappeared into deep space.

"What did you do father?"

"I overrode the ring's memory. It does not believe it's bearer to be deceased. It will search out a new host as the ring does when it's bearer as killed, but that bearer will appear as this Lantern to the ring." Xumac motioned towards the corpse, "By the time the Guardian's know what is happening they will be slaves under my boot, and we will have had our vengeance."

"And all the glory will be yours father." Ada said, Xumac nodded and turned to leave.

"Dispose of the body, and clean up the mess."

"Of course father, but if you would permit me one question?" Ada asked, Xumac stopped and turned facing his daughter.

"What is it?"

"What of the traitor? He is still alive."

"He will be dealt with in time. I do not let those who stand against me live. As your bitch of a mother found out, so too will Xyber." Xumac spat. Ada glared at her father. She knew her father had seen it, and he grinned. In their family hate was good.

"May you reign forever father." Ada spoke softly and bowed. With that Agar Xumac left Ada behind, the bloody corpse of one of the greatest Lanterns that had ever lived lying at her feet.


End file.
